Chapter 11
The eleventh chapter of Sekirei by Sakurako Gokurakuin and serialized in the seinen manga magazine Young Gangan published by Square Enix. Plot Musubi spars with Miya while Kusano watches. Minato leaves Izumo Inn for work where he hopes to ask Seo more questions about Sekireis; but once there the boss informs him that Seo has quit. After work Musubi and Kusano pick up Minato from the construction site to do some shopping and accompany him on his way home, holding hands along the way. Back at Izumo Inn, to Minato's surprise Seo is visiting (because he is low on cash and needs something to eat). Miya explains that Seo is a college friend of her husband and also makes clear that she hasn't a high opinion of him. He leaves when Hikari and Hibiki arrive to collect him. Summary Kusano sits in the doorway to the back yard at Izumo Inn, watching Miya training Musubi; she flinches at every attack, but when Minato suggests she do something less scary like watching TV she emphatically refuses. Miya advises Musubi that she relies too much on her raw physical strength, which causes her to become exhausted too quickly; she should work on reducing unnecessary movements. Musubi promises to do that. Minato announces he is leaving to go to work; Musubi cheers him on to do his best. Miya tells him she made a lunch for him to take along on his way out; Minato thanks her and promises to enjoy it. They also remind him not to forget his cell phone. Uzume overhears all of this as she lays on the roof, and thinks about how energetic they all are. Minato's mind is full of thoughts as he walks to work. He wants to thank Seo for helping with his meeting up with Kusano; he also wants to ask him to explain more about the Sekirei Plan. Once at the work site, the foreman informs Minato that Seo quit; the foreman has mixed emotions about it, saying Seo was basically a good guy but he took too many breaks, skipped work, and his girlfriends were a pain. The foreman also teases Minato about Musubi. At the end of the workday Minato is surprised when Musubi and Kusano meet him as he leaves. As they walk hand in hand Musubi tells Minato that Miya had sent them on an errand; they are to pick up some extra ingredients for dinner as there will be an additional guest. Minato is stunned (and stumbles and falls down) when Musubi casually says they are to pick up 50kg (a little over 110lbs) of rice; but he is quickly reminded of Musubi's strength when she effortlessly lifts him to his feet with one arm. When they return to Izumo Inn, Miya apologizes for making them carry such a heavy load; Minato is straining under two 10kg bags of rice, while Musubi easily carries the other three. Minato asks about the guest (while in the background Musubi playfully balances all five bags of rice on her head, impressing Kusano); Miya explains that it is a college friend of her late husband. Minato is floored again when it turns out the guest is none other than Seo. Miya explains that even though he only visits when he's out of food, he was her husband's close friend so she tolerates his impositions. Seo explains to Minato that he had recognized Miya's cooking style in the box lunch they had shared recently, and had found out that a student and a girl had recently moved in to Izumo Inn; so he deduced it was Minato and Musubi. Seo asks how Kusano is faring; when she peeks around the doorway to the dining room but repeatedly refuses to come any closer, Seo grows annoyed and threatens her. He is immediately smacked in the head with a decorative rock thrown by Miya and forced to apologize. Hikari and Hibiki then arrive, looking for their wayward Ashikabi. When Seo comes to meet them they instantly attack him to punish him for bothering other people again. Minato interrupts the beating to thank Seo for helping with Kusano. In exchange Seo hands Minato his business card which advertises his services; he promises a shocked Minato that he'll give him a discounted rate. The three guests then depart, with Hikari and Hibiki each carrying a bag of rice. Characters Introduced *none Differences Between Manga and Anime * In the anime Uzume is sitting next to Kusano during the training scene. Chapter Navigation Category:Manga chapters